


Past of Giggles and tears.

by MongooseLady23



Series: The Death files [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anger, Black Butler References, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tea, Tragedy, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MongooseLady23/pseuds/MongooseLady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertaker and William have simular to a father/son relationship that they had for years. Every so often William T. Spears goes over to Undertaker for some tea. What would happen if this time there converstation started to open up old wounds that the mortition has been burying for years. </p><p>Loosely based off an RP I did with a friend of mine. Sorry if its boring but I had these ideas in my head for years and wanted to get them on paper. I'm thinking about making a follow up to this soon so bare with me. Also this is one of the first Fanfics I've ever writen so I'm really not that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past of Giggles and tears.

William T. Spears sat in Undertakers shop sipping tea from a beakers. Every once in a while William would visit the legend at his shop for tea. The two shared a close bound very much close to a father and son mostly because Williams own workaholic father was always too busy with work to pay any attention to his own son. Even when he was 12 witch was a hard time for reapers because that’s usually around the time they begin to have memories of their past lives. Reapers unlike humans who were reincarnated would eventually remember everything in their past lives including how they died.  


William had already once asked Undertaker how he died a long time ago. Undertaker apparently killed himself by drowning himself witch explains his aqua phobia and why he’s scared of being on ships. It was rare but some reapers developed fears of how they died. Most reapers though would just reenact the act under bouts of extreme depression or stress. Some would reenact it when they reaped. William started to learn he shouldn’t keep guns in the house when he was around12 because he kept reenacting his death and had shot himself in the head many times.  


All reapers used to be humans that committed suicide that were reincarnated into reapers and usually born into Reaper familys. William was always curious about Undertakers family because he never talked about them and would often change the subject. William was born into a sort of normal reaper family of a reaper and a mortal. It was normal for reapers to marry mortals and very rare for reapers to marry other reapers. Of course both of Williams parents were still alive sense when a reaper marry a mortal they ususally give them a mark that makes them somewhat immortal unless killed.  


William was plaining on asking the Undertaker about why he retired early and shake his head out of his thoughts. He saw the undertaker drinking his tea and he spoke up. You seem to be rather quite this evening Will. Anything the matter? William sighed and said nothing much I’m just curious to why you retired early. You still had a few hundred years left until you had to retire. Just wondering why you retired when you could. The undertaker frowned and said Oh my dear boy that is a sad tale that is. Undertaker paused and looked at Will in the eyes also you would hate me if you found out the truth about your dear master.  


William adjusted his glasses and said I doubt I would ever hate the man that practically raised me. The Undertaker walked away and looked at one of the coffins in his shop not making eye contact with William like he was thinking deeply about something and turned around and said Ok. I may tell you. I never told anyone any of this before but I trust you more than anyone else my dear student. Undertaker put his hand on Williams’s head. But there is a price to pay for this bit of information. Undertaker smiled widely giggling a little. You must give me the ultimate Joy of laughter.  


Williams face went pale. He was by far no comedian and didn’t even know if he could pull it off. But it was only Undertaker and he trusted Undertaker would never reveal to anyone if or if not he had a funny bone in his body. William sigh and readjust his glasses and said alright I’ll try to amuse you the best I can. William began telling the Undertaker a reaper joke he knew he might find amusing because he rarely gets to hear them. Ok 2 demons walked into an alleyway and went ahead and began to fight over a soul. They fought for hours and while they fought a reaper had already reaped the soul and one killed the other and then went to calm the soul but the reaper just laughed at him and ran off. Then they went into a bar and an angel was there and….. Undertaker was already laughing his ass off because he remembered this joke so well.  


Enough. Enough. Oh I haven’t heard these jokes in so long. I actually missed them. I’ll tell you if you tell me one joke from the reaper realm each day. William said its a deal now tell me why you retired early. Undertaker was drooling and sat up and put a finger to his chin. Now for your question. Why did I retire? Hmmmmm Well the first thing that made we want to resigned as soon as possible was the demon wars. Not only did I get all the scars on my bodies from the wars but I grew tired of killing my own kin as to speak. Williams eyes widen and asked own kin? He surely didn’t mean reapers. Reapers didn’t kill other reapers in that war did they? Undertaker stared at William and said yes. And this is the part you will hate me for he sang in singsong way. I’m a weird and rare sort. I was born to a Demon father and a reaper mother.  


Williams’s eyes widen at this bit of information. While he had his suspicions due to the fact Undertaker had black fingernails he never really thought he was half demon witch was rarer than being full reaper. Undertaker continued Oh but don’t think my father was all bad. He was actually kind of nice for a demon. Sebastian reminds me a lot of my old man actually. Anyway you problemly hate me now and don’t want to hear the rest of my sad tale right? William sighed and adjusted his glasses for the 3rd time sense he got here and said No I don’t hate you. You can’t help to who you were born to. I’m just surprised though. Please continue.  
Undertaker giggled and continued with his story. Anyway the demon wars didn’t last that long anyway and I was able to return to work. After the war the heads of the Realms decided to throw a very rare party indeed its problemy one young Ronald dreams about all the time given how rare it is Undertaker laughs at the thought. It’s only held when all 3 immortal realms are at peace with each other witch is extremely rare. I mean if it isn’t reapers ripping demon throats out its heaven and hell going at it again. Hehehe Anyway the party is called the heaven and Hell mixer. Oh it’s a grand party where angels, reapers and demons can get along and have a good time. I had attended the last one they held about hmmmm that would be roughly about let’s see…. Undertaker was thinking deeply about it and then snapped a finger, yes roughly 1 thousand years ago.  


Undertaker sat down with a solemn expression on his face and said anyway at the party I met my lovely fiancée. She was the most beautiful, kind, lovely demon I ever laid eyes on my beautiful Misery. Anyway we had fallen in love with each other and soon she became pregnant with my child Miasma. To tell you the truth I always wanted to have children. Not like Grell of course. Never cared who would bare them as long as they were mine. Anyway she gave birth to a demon child. I was a little sadden by this hoping he would have become a reaper if only because I was worried other reapers would try to kill him. Of course I was still happy all the same and loved my son dearly but then one day. Undertaker wore a scowl and griped his hands so tightly his hands began to bleed. She. She was taken from me. By my own kind no doubt. She was killed by reapers on the same night I was plaining on Proposing to her. She went out to get groceries like usually but she was a little too close to a human that was schedule have his soul reap. The other reapers thought she was going for it and…… And killed her. Undertaker screamed and knocked over bottles of imblaming fluid and other things. William looked shocked because he never saw the mortician more upset in his whole life.  


After a while Undertaker calmed down and continued with the story but still looked angry. Anyway after that day I feared my son might be next so I decided I would send him to the only safe place for demons…. Hell. I picked up my son in my arms and took him to a demon family and left him on their doorstep with a note and sent of charms like the ones I wear. Undertaker slumped into the chair and sighed sadly fiddling with his charms. It was hard for me to give up my son but as long as he’s alive I know I can keep smiling. Every once in a while I go down to hell to see how he’s doing. He’s doing great from what I saw last time. Became ruler over one of the levels I heard. Undertaker looked over at William amazed he hasn’t attacked him with his Deathscythe yet for not only being half demon himself but also for falling in love with a demon.  


William sipped his tea and said that was a sad story. I still don’t hate you though. You can’t help who you fall in love with or who your parents are William said firmly. Undertaker smiled knowing he didn’t lose one of his closest friends and students and gave William a small pat on the head and said after that incident I couldn’t take how reapers treated demons anymore and left. I’m not even saying that all demons deserve mercy from reapers. Some don’t but I just wished they would do a better job at sorting out the worst from the ones that wish that wasn’t born demon to begin with.  
William sighed and nodded and got up and said I’ll take that into account in the future anyway I better get back to dispatch my tea break is almost up and I do not want to have overtime again. William bowed to his former master and left still thinking about the story and wondering if theres truly a way for demons, angels and reapers to live together in peace.


End file.
